Lifetime of Illusions
by Goss
Summary: ~*COMPLETE*~ It all begins because of Prince Diamond's infatuation with Serena. When his plans fail, it evolves into something besides love. Now, it's the fate of the world as we know it... ~*NOT A HEERO/SERENA FIC.*~
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing... I don't own anything except the clothes on my back... *sob* *sob*  
  
Author's Notes (AN): '...' means thoughts... understood?  
  
  
  
The man boldly stood before the time portal, staring at his one and only beloved. His shoulder-length, white locks swirled as he tore himself from the image of Serena Tsukino. His love was with that man... that Darien what's-his-face. Hatred spewing his expression, he sat on his throne and summoned his younger brother, Sapphire.  
  
"I want that moon girl killed," Diamond seethed, a dangerous red energy covering his normally dark aura.  
  
Sapphire casually stepped towards his brother and snickered. "Why? Because her future self banished you to Nemisis or because she doesn't have the same feelings that you have for her?"  
  
His angry eyes narrowed, Prince Diamond gripped his purple cape. The knuckles turned a pale white and he whispered, "Just bring her here, and don't ask so many useless questions."  
  
A doubtful smile graced the other member of the negamoon family. "And how do you plan to manage this one? Or does your 'wiseman' already know what's to come?," he smirked.  
  
"You think he's just out to use us but those are just your suspicions. Come to me when you have real facts." He paused, glaring at Sapphire. "I guess you're not interested in helping to destroy Serenity then." And with a swift movement of Diamond's hand, he tried dismissing his brother.  
  
Sapphire loved his brother but he also wanted Diamond, his unobservant relative, to see the obvious. Unfazed, his sibling just moved closer to the throne. "You may be right but there's something about that 'wiseman' that doesn't seem right." Murmuring under his breath, he disappeared from the room using telekinesis.  
  
Prince Diamond glanced wistfully at the portal that held the images of Serena. If Sapphire didn't want to help him capture her, then he'd do it himself. He had just heard that his beloved was going to a scout meeting before meeting that..., he trailed off. Even the mental picture of that dark-haired, blue-eyes man infuriated him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Must run, must hurry, must... AAAAHHHHHH!" In the middle of the road, she skidded to a stop as the driver abruptly pushed the brake pedal. Honking noises heard, the car barely missed her body by a few inches. Serena breathed a sigh of relief, her shocked eyes momentarily glazed over. The driver, thoroughly relieved, decided to get out of his car and give the girl a piece of his mind. Meanwhile, the trail of angry vehicles that had also stopped was getting longer and longer.  
  
"Watch where you're going, kid! Next time, you'll get killed!" He gestured his hands around wildly, his narrowed eyes centered on the blonde. He sweatdropped as he realized Serena had already raced off again, determined to not be late for the scout meeting.  
  
"Must run, must hurry...," she repeated over and over again as she increased her momentum. Passing by a comic book store, she did a double- take and ran back to do some window shopping. "Oooo, I didn't know that the next edition was already out! I wonder what's going to happen to Sailor V this time?" Without her noticing, her eyes were drawn to the clock inside the store. She blinked as the reality of her situation sank in. "I'm 15 minutes late! Raye is gonna kill me!" Serena raced off to the shrine once more.  
  
Huffing, she ran up the stairs of Raye's home, her yellow hair flowing, trying to keep up with it's master's speed. When she finally approached Raye's room, she roughly pushed the door aside. Serena looked down at her feet, doing her best puppy-dog impression. "Look guys, I'm soooo sorry! But I have a date with Darien right after this and I wanted to look nice and..."  
  
"Save it, you're not late," confirmed Mina. Smiling, she tossed her long locks back behind her shoulders. "Actually, you're early, the meeting doesn't start for another 15 minutes. We just told you that it started half an hour ago so WE wouldn't have to be the ones waiting again." As if to prove that Mina was telling the truth, Amy had the decency to blush.  
  
"But, but, but, but, but... I RAN ALL THE WAY HERE! I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A CAR AND EVERYTHING!" Serena pointed at her messy buns as if to prove it to Mina, Raye, Luna, Artemis, and Amy. Lita wasn't there yet, she was probably at home still, maybe sleeping, or cooking... Realizing she was hungry, she turned to the only brunette in the room. "Hey Raye! Where are the milk and cookies you usually bring out?"  
  
Open-mouthed, the owner of the bedroom glared at Serena. All the sympathy that Raye had for Serena's near car accident was gone. "You probably just had lunch! It's only 1:00pm! If you weren't such a pig, you wouldn't have that problem Meatball Head!"  
  
Serena pouted, her lower lip quivering slightly. "But I'm hungry again! It's not my fault that I like food so much!" She sank down onto her knees, a whole waterfall of tears threatening to stream out.  
  
A delectable odor suddenly flowed it's way into her nose and she was practically drooling by the time she jumped up again. She smacked her lips and licked them before turning around to the sound of the door opening. Rushing to the newcomer, she reached out and gave Lita a big hug. "You shouldn't have," she mumbled incoherently before grabbing the home-made cookies and shoving a bunch into her mouth.  
  
"Uh... glad you're enjoying them?" The scout with the ponytail stopped moving as she stated uncertainly," Maybe you can save some for the rest of us." Serena just shrugged and mumbled something unrecognizable. Claiming all the cookies as her own, she stalked to the pillow near the table and made herself at home.  
  
Amy coughed nervously and tried to ignore the sound of crunching cookies and the glare by Raye that was directed at the cookie monster. "I called this meeting because there hasn't been much action lately. I don't know but I feel like something big is going to happen soon and we should be prepared. My data base says..." she kept talking as she got out her mini blue computer from the nearby book bag.  
  
All the attendants' attention was focused on Amy. Well, except one certain female who was currently too busy stuffing her mouth. As the intelligent one in the group continued to explain her thoughts on the matter, Serena continued to help guide cookies into the black hole called her mouth. She was concentrating all her attention on the delectable treats before a sleek black cat finally nipped her on her foot.  
  
"Ow! Luna!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She's not supposed to be here for another 13 minutes but considering her habits, I'll say she won't be here for another half an hour or so, Darien thought to himself. A big grin appeared on his mouth as he thought of the mother of his future daughter. He settled down onto his couch and reached over to the remote control. His apartment wasn't home to many dust bunnies and all the items in his home were arranged neatly. The remote control was always placed on the coffee table, ALWAYS. It reeked havoc in his organized world if something was out of order. He didn't need another part of his life causing havoc in his world, Serena was enough and more, thank you very much.  
  
The doorbell unexpectedly rang and he turned off the television set before strolling to the door to welcome his guest. A polite smile plastered onto his narrow face, he swung the door open. "No salesm-... Serena! I didn't expect you for another half an hour." He mentally slapped himself after he said that. "I mean another QUARTER of an hour. School must be getting to me, exams and such."  
  
The tiniest grin appeared on the blonde girl's neutral expression. "Hello Darien." Without saying and doing anything else, she walked pass him and sat herself down on the couch.  
  
"That's it?," he whispered, one of his eyebrows upraised. Darien expected her to be all over him, babbling about how much she hated school, rambling about this and that.  
  
Serena blinked a couple of times, catching her boyfriend's words. "Do you require a kiss?" Expressionless, she got up again and started stalking towards him.  
  
Darien opened his mouth in shock and backed up against the door. This was a side of Serena he never knew about. In fact, he wasn't all that certain he liked it either. Where was his bubbly, giddy, everything-will-be- okay-in-the-end girlfriend? "No, that's alright. Is something wrong Serena? You can tell me."  
  
Stopping right in front of him, she just stared at Darien for a while before answering. "Nothing's wrong. How about we just stay here for some television and some uh... make-out time?"  
  
If he wasn't so worried, Darien would have burst out laughing at Serena's directness. The corner of his mouth twitched and he went to caress her hair, almost like a pet. "Okay, what did I do this time?" He directed his intimidating blue eyes at his girlfriend.  
  
Lifting her chin, Serena met Darien glaze. "Nothing and please stop touching my hair." She stood on her tippy toes and pecked his forehead. "Television. Now." Serena grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the couch.  
  
He let her move him to the comfortable couch. "How about some popcorn, honey?" Grinning, he waited for her answer, not that it mattered much, he already knew it.  
  
Serena just stared at the television set, even though it wasn't even turned on yet. "I don't care." It wasn't until that very moment that he knew something was wrong. The Serena he knew would NEVER, NEVER, NEVER turn down food. It was unheard it.  
  
Darien immediately got off the couch and tried to transform into Tuxedo Mask. It was too late though, he had noticed far too late. The blue- eyed girl suddenly transformed into another female. She had evolved into an attractive girl with long flowing purple hair and rare yet striking violet eyes. She chose that exact moment to hug him with an almost inhuman strength. He struggled but it was useless, Darien had already stared into those violet eyes of hers, not knowing the dire consequences. He was now hypnotized and he was helpless as the female put her lips on his. [AN: She only has the bewitching powers after she's in her real form]  
  
Darien struggled inside his mind but it was as if he had no control over his body, no control whatsoever. 'Who sent her and why?,' were his last thoughts before the creature before him, with her manipulative eyes, took control of his mind too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Author's notes~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? This is my first sailor moon fanfic and I'm not sure if the facts r right, plz review and tell me if anything is wrong. PLEASE REVIEW, period! Insult it, insult it, and insult it some more if you want! I'm sure I can withstand it! *gulps nervously*.. :-D Oh, and I forgot about Rini... oopsies... pretend she's over at a friend's house... or something... lol. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, blah blah blah... oh and if u still wanna sue, i'll save u the trouble. *reluctantly hands the lawyers her 2 pennies* Now i own no moola. :-( lol  
  
Author's Notes: '...' will now mean thoughts...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She waited at the streetlights like an obedient little girl. Serena didn't want to risk her life and get in another near death experience. For this certain girl, jay walking would not be part of her vocabulary for a long time. 'Darien will be so pleased when he finds out that I'm actually on time for once... and I'm not even going to get in a car accident in the process,' she thought. Giggling out loud, the other pedestrians looked at her with upraised eyebrows and slowly moved away from her.  
  
Shooting everyone around her with her carefree, easy-going grin, she started running across the street. The drivers that had stopped at the red light couldn't keep their eyes off of her. She was the perfect image of an innocent girl, uncorrupted from the changing world. Serena turned heads with her smile, that irresistible, unselfish attitude. It was a pity she didn't have good eating habits and gracefulness. She could have had what it took to be a perfect angel.  
  
Even though she was now racing to Darien's apartment, she had an almost pitiless amount of energy. By the time she approached his home, she wasn't even breathing that hard. Maybe the thought of her handsome, mature, sweet (she could go on and on about his virtues forever...) boyfriend gave her the endless energy. As Serena pushed open the main entrance and got into the waiting elevator, she thought to herself, 'Your princess is here to save you from boredom, my Prince Endymion.'  
  
When the elevator doors opened again, she was already giddy with excitement. After all that waiting, she was going to finally spend some nice, valuable time with that handsome, mature, sweet... 'Oh, I think of him way too much!' Pushing her feet to walk faster, she rang the doorbell of the second door to the left. Serena unconsciously touched her hair, hoping the wind hadn't messed it up. She waited impatiently and she started to move her body side to side in her rush to see Darien. The door finally opened and a contagious grin appeared on her face. "Darien!" Her smile wavered a bit when she saw a pretty girl latched onto HER boyfriend's arm. 'Must not get jealous, remember what happened last time,' she reprimanded herself. "Is that a study buddy of yours?," she asked, trying her best to make her voice casual.  
  
Darien just cocked his head to the side. "No." He stretched his arm around the other woman's waist, enveloping her in a tight hug.  
  
"A long-lost relative maybe?" Jealousy was ready to explode into action but she tried focusing on how loyal Darien was. He would never, in a million years, betray her.  
  
"No." Oblivious to Serena's distress, he kept his face neutral, just like that evil, conniving, purple-haired b*tch he was holding.  
  
Serena took a deep breath, reminding herself to not jump to conclusions. "Then who is she?" Grinding her teeth together, Serena realized that she was losing control of the situation.... fast.  
  
"My girlfriend, isn't that obvious?" Darien just stared at Serena, using his available hand to close the door in her face.  
  
Serena blinked and automatically reached out to keep the door open. The anger in her deflated and she was instantly detached, in denial. "Did I do something wrong? I can change!" Her lower lips whimpered and she had the saddest expression on her face. Sure, she cried a lot but this was different. During most times, it was because she had forgotten her lunch at home or Raye called her meatball head. This was not similar and her tearful eyes showed it. There was nothing childish about the expression that was currently on her face.  
  
"PLEASE go away! You're disturbing my date." This time, he succeeded in slamming the door in her face.  
  
"Darien?," she whispered, a single tear managing to slide down her cheek. Swallowing her pride, she tried ringing the doorbell again. When no one answered, she resulted in knocking on the wood door and prying at the locked door knob, releasing some hidden anger in the process. "Please open up! Don't leave me hanging like this!" Serena collapsed onto the floor, a hand covering her tear-covered face. Her make-up was ruined but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything. Not being able to be so close yet so far from her boyfriend... ex-boyfriend, she got up and ran down the stairs. Serena didn't want pity or those questioning looks from tenants in the building so the stairs was the best way to go. No one wanted to use the good old-fashioned stairs when there were high-technology devices like elevators.  
  
She ran all the way downstairs, almost not looking at where she was going. It was unsafe for someone as klutzy as she was but she didn't care anymore. If Darien, someone so trustworthy, couldn't stand her, then she didn't deserve anybody. Sinking herself in self-pity, Serena placed all the blame on herself. It was her fault Darien cheated on her. She couldn't even be a decent girlfriend, how could he be a leader of the infamous group of sailor scouts? A new wave of tears threatening to plunge out of her glimmering eyes, she ran out of the door.  
  
The security officer glanced at her with concern. 'Poor girl, whoever made her cry like that is a fool,' he thought to himself, a picture of how happy Serena was before in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stood there, a sympathetic frown on Diamond's face as he stared at Serena retreat from Darien. 'Now you know how I feel.' Prince Diamond's heart was with the beautiful crying blonde but he was determined to have her, even if they both had to die to accomplish it.  
  
'Serena, you're mine. Why can't you accept this fact?,' he thought to himself sadly. 'If she just dumped him for me in the beginning, I wouldn't be here trying to destroy her. If I can't have you, then one can.'  
  
Oh, who was he kidding? Staring at nothing in particular, he murmured softly, "I'd die for you, Serenity. Once your life ends, I wouldn't be able to go on... And I have no intentions of dying just yet."  
  
Once again, he stared at the open portal which was flowing with images of Earth. Diamond commanded it to show pictures of Endymion as a disturbing smirk smeared the serene expression just moments before. 'He's so easy to manipulative. Darien's not worthy of my princess, no matter what Serena currently thinks.'  
  
Even as the images swirled to show Serena disappearing into a dark alley, Prince Diamond was already putting the other part of his plan to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was crying so hard that it was starting to make it difficult for her to breath. Ruthlessly, she ran forward but she didn't even know where her destination was. Serena just wanted to get away from HIM, away from the embarrassment, fury, and disappointment of before. Not even knowing where to put her frustration, she continued down the dark alley. She didn't know who to turn to. Bursting into new tears as the situation permanently eroded itself into her loving heart, she suddenly noticed something eerie and she stood still. Even her tears stopped as if noticing that something was wrong.  
  
Without bothering to use her communicator, Serena said the words to transform into her other self, Sailor Moon. In a brilliant flash of ribbons and a magical spray of colors, she remodeled her entire being into the renowned hero. She glanced at something at the end of the alley. A tiny hole of nothingness was growing, eating at existence to feed its hungry self.  
  
Serena knew it couldn't hear her but what the heck, her depression was settling in. "Do your best. What can you do compared to what I have just gone through? An endless love has just ended, just like I'm going to end your life." The pity she felt for herself was turning into carelessness and it showed as Serena raced toward the growing hole, not even armed with any sailor scouts.  
  
Taking off the tiara, she called upon her skills. "Moon tiara magic!," she screeched, throwing the hair piece with all her might. Surprise of all surprises, the hole just swallowed the tiara just like it was making anything in its path disappear.  
  
Serena was shocked, no doubt about it, but her love life was out of control and she was not going to let some nega-trash get the best of her too. She stepped a tiny bit closer to examine the black nothingness. Her luck withstood before when she ran all the way down the stairs without falling. Unfortunately, her luck had its limits and it took that exact moment to announce it. Serena accidentally tripped on a small pebble and was gripped into the black hole, as if her clumsiness was proving its existence. How ironic it was because Sailor Moon had just decided to call for back-up too. Too bad she thought of that too late. Her screams could be heard as the hole mysteriously ceased to exist, along with Serena. It had done its job and now it was gone, leaving no proof of its occurrence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review :-D Compliment it, insult it, I DON'T CARE, JUST REVIEW! I'm gonna try to quickly bring out the next couple of chapters... but when school hits, it's gonna be LONG b4 I can update... sorry :( P.S. Don't hate Darien too much. Remember, he was hypnotized! P.P.S. Don't know about the couples part either... :-/ P.P.P.S. Gundam Wing will appear in the next chapter, PROMISE! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. You know the drill, Gundam Wing=not mine, Sailor Moon=not mine, Nething having to do with Heero=MINE, MINE, MINE... lol... uh... i mean... *cough* *cough* not mine :-D  
  
AN: '...' means thoughts... (You should know that by now... tsk tsk tsk)  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!." With an ungraceful plop, she was shoved into the air. Serena had landed in the middle of nowhere, literally. Like the black hole itself, the location where she was being held had nothing but the bleak hopelessness of black. There was no light yet strangely enough, she had perfect vision of what everything looked like... night vision almost. There was no ground to speak of, it was like she was in space. She was just floating around as there was no gravity whatsoever.  
  
Serena managed to get upright and proceeded to try to straighten her sailor moon disguise. It kept her thoughts off of Darien temporarily. After the dress refused to be disciplined and just floated up along with everything else, she surrendered into her depression again. Her self-pity was still there, for now at least.  
  
Having the chance to rethink her actions, she had to admit that she was thoroughly disgusted with her reckless actions before she got sucked into this nothingness. 'Think about getting out of here. Don't be the stupid selfish girl that you are, think of how worried your family and friends will be. Can't you think of anything but yourself for once?' She should (and wanted to) put the break up out of her mind but she couldn't, even in the dire situation that she was in. After an internal struggled, she finally reasoned with herself. 'Fine, fine, don't listen to me. Just don't flood the place,' her inner voice told her rudely.  
  
"I wish I was Amy. She's so smart, I bet she would know how to get out of this...," she said aloud. There was a tiny hopeful bubble that someone out would be out there, would hear her, and help her but who was she kidding? Bending her head back, she let the tears flow again. Serena just couldn't handle all this after Darien had just broken up with her. 'You never listen, you worthless girl,' her mind nagged.  
  
She bit her lower lip and turned her head away as the tears just seemed to float off her face and started forming a small puddle off to the side. Serena had lost all her hope and she didn't even want to try to get out of here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anger flared in his eyes and he unnerving glanced at the woman's eyes. "I gave you the simple task of making sure that Serena got through the black portal and into our world and you failed? You're supposed to be the teacher, NOT the student! Ingelia seduced Darien well enough and you couldn't do this?" He could go on and on but why waste breath on such a worthless creature?  
  
"But Prince Diamond," Bertie complained, "I broke my nail and I was just filing it for like a minute! Yes, I broke my nail! It's just horrible. I've been trying to..."  
  
If possible, Diamond's eyes grew wider in annoyance and he snapped. "I don't care about your nails! You know what? Just get out of here!"  
  
Bertie pouted her rosy lips and she tucked back wisps of white hair that had escaped from the her braid. "Fine!," she whined and disappeared.  
  
Sitting himself on the throne, he called out mentally, "Ingelia!" He could trust her to deal with this. If not, he would just have to do it himself.  
  
Teleporting from Darien's apartment, the purple-haired vixen appeared, dressed in her normal clothes. Her tight spaghetti black dress brought out the best in her beautiful eyes. "Yes, my prince."  
  
'She said it with no emotion. Yes, I think she'll be perfect for the job,' Prince Diamond commented to himself, a content smirk on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sniffling and crying didn't help much but at least she was finding a way to release her emotions. "I wish this never happened!," she screamed out loud, frustrated about Darien and her life. Serena was carelessly wiping away more tears away from her face when she suddenly felt a tingling sensation at her chest. She instinctively glanced down and noticed her imperium silver crystal dislodging from her broach. "No, don't leave me too!," Serena cried out loud while reaching for it. The jewel swerved to the left and her hand missed the powerful gem. It was like the crystal had a mind of its own.  
  
She had already changed into her casual clothing the instant that jewel left her body and now she felt empty without the power that her suit contained. Wonder and betrayal showing in her glossy lips, the gem continued its steady trail to the puddle of tears. The crystal started growing brighter and brighter, even as it selfishly took as much energy as it needed from her.  
  
Stiff and in awe, the messy blonde stood still. Her glazed over eyes silently watched the gem immerge itself into the tears. Its light radiated throughout the puddle and images began to swirl and become one even as it increased in size. 'What's it doing?,' Serena wondered to herself. 'It has never done this before...'  
  
She let the crystal do its mystical magic and it soon did just that. The puddle of tears... no, it couldn't be called that anymore. It was more like a serene three-dimensional picture and it showed the interior of someone's finely decorated home. Growing in size faster and faster, the image started engulfing the darkness, turning it into endless possibilities. Serena was still too cautious to get too close and she started moving her arms in a swimming action in her efforts to back away.  
  
She kept stirring her arms around until everything stopped and the crystal ceased to glow, causing itself to get immersed into the image. It floated onto a red cushion that was on a pedestal, obviously being the center of attention in the picture. Serena stayed motionless for a long time, too overbearingly tentative from the last time she had been curious, the last time she had been in her world.  
  
A girl her age suddenly appeared into the picture and she didn't even seem to notice Serena. 'How weird,' she thought to herself. It wasn't until the girl's hand gestured to touch HER crystal that she let go of caution and paddled her hands forwards instead of backwards.  
  
"Stay away from that!," Serena screamed at her. That crystal had been with the moon family for as long as anybody could remember and she wasn't about to let some ordinary blonde female take it away from her! Plunging herself into the image, she landed unceremoniously onto the hardwood floors. "Ow!...," she was about to say 'Luna' out of habit but she cut herself off just in time.  
  
Turning her head around, Serena surveyed the room. There was no sign of the black nothingness. Puzzled, she shifted her head and stared at the unknown female, studying the frozen-in-shock body. The front strands of the girl's hair were tied to the back with an innocent red ribbon and her eyes were somewhat more narrow than her own. In the beginning, the other girl had stood still from the surprise in the turn of events but she quickly got back in action and ran out the door. Serena could hear the door click as it locked from the outside.  
  
"Heero! Somebody! Help!," Serena heard the girl cry out in alarm.  
  
'Uh oh...,' she thought to herself before she got up and grabbed the crystal from its comfortable red cushion. Protecting it would now be her first priority and Darien would now become the close second.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Grrrrrrr... *hates these things* Okay, fine, fine... NOT MINE!!!!!!!!! Good enough? Lol... ok... fine, fine... Gundam Wing AND Sailor Moon are not mine... Happy now? *sticks out tongue* lol  
  
AN: '...' means thoughts... (insert witty comment here)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Heero, I want to play truth or dare! I already convinced Trowa!," nagged Duo as he pulled on his friend's shirt. "Besides, who knows when Relena is gonna get here. I'm bored NOW!"  
  
Heero impatiently brushed Duo's hand off of him. "No."  
  
A light bulb seemed to light up Duo's eyes. 'This can't be good,' Heero thought to himself as he watched them closely.  
  
Smiling devilishly, Duo turned around and started stalking back into the living room while throwing a taunting comment over his shoulder. "Blackmail is so sweet. I wonder what the guys will think when they ask me questions about you."  
  
Quatre chose that moment to step into the hallway. Coincidentally, he had heard snippets of their conversation. "Duo, leave Heero...," he got cut off as a common sound pierced his eardrums. A gun's safety could be heard as it clicked off. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who it was pointed at.  
  
"Aw jeeze, first Wu-Man, now you!" A squirming Duo started running away, alerted by the noise. Purposely missing his target, Heero fired off to the side in a warning.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Somebody save me!" Duo jumped and hid behind the first piece of furniture he saw. He cautiously peered out as he noted that Heero was turning the safety back on.  
  
"Hnn," murmured Heero in a monotone.  
  
Footsteps could be heard and Wufei and Trowa immediately showed up in the doorway leading to the living room. They both looked at the hidden Duo and the perfect soldier. Shrugging, they figured out that nothing major had happened. Murder attempts at Duo was common enough in this group of friends.  
  
A doubtful quirk appeared on Quatre's lips. "I don't think Relena's gonna be too pleased when she finds out that you put a hole through her wall," he remarked while turning towards Heero.  
  
He briskly walked over to the wall and lightly touched it. Heero then turned to everybody and shrugged his broad shoulders. "I'll pay for the damages."  
  
Duo thought the danger was over and he slowly made his way out from behind the piece of furniture. "She won't mind. In fact, she'll probably have it framed or something. There will be a big sign hanging in front of it saying, 'Heero's first bullet shot in my house.'"Grinning, he faced the glare from the perfect soldier. "Uh... maybe on second thought, she'll just make you pay for the damages."  
  
A half-smile on his face, Wufei patted Duo on the back. "You were so close to getting killed. Why did you have to add the last part? It would have saved me a lot of energy from doing it myself."  
  
The response was a quick swat of Wufei's face with his long braid and a show of his tongue.  
  
Wefei's face got all red and he prepared himself for another nice little jog. "Injustice! Maxwell, I will not permit someone else's hair in my face!," he said bitterly before unshielding his sword.  
  
"I'm still tired from the last attempt!," whined Duo as he pouted. Wufei paid no attention to that comment and poor Duo had no choice but to start running for his life... again.  
  
"Heero! Somebody! Help!," a high-pitched voice cried out in dismay. The Gundam Wing boys abruptly stopped what they were doing and ran as fast as they could in the direction of the cry for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A strange girl was in the antique room. The antique room that contained the family heirloom, the imperium silver crystal. She let out another fearful gasp and reminded herself to start breathing again. "Heero! Somebody! Help!," she yelled out anxiously after Relena had nervously locked the door shut.  
  
Shivering helplessly, she waited for the boys to appear and handle the situation. After seconds of the call, Trowa, Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo appeared around the corner. "What is it?," questioned the golden Arabian boy with a concerned expression.  
  
Without a word, she uneasily pointed at the door and mumbled something that the boys didn't understand. Heero took the hint and broke down the door while aiming his gun at an unknown target. As the door swerved open, he directed the gun at an innocent-looking girl who has her hair up in a weird bun-like style. Looks were deceiving and Heero had learned that lesson a long time ago.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?," interrogated the emotionless perfect soldier. Heero had gundam pilots right behind him and he knew that whatever the girl did would be useless. They would without a doubt, get the information that they needed.  
  
Surprisingly, the female just inserted the crystal into a brooch and placed it back on her shirt. It seemed that she was in no rush to answer Heero's questions. He was just about to shoot the girl in the arm when she spoke. "My name's Serena Tsukino. I work for nobody," she stated in a calm voice. Her crystalline blue eyes bore into his own in a challenge to deny what she had just told them.  
  
Relena chose that moment to reveal what she was angry over. She placed herself right behind Heero and she shivered with being so close to her crush. Taking a deep breath, she commanded, "Put that crystal back where it belongs!"  
  
Serena frowned and gestured to her chest. "It is where it belongs. It's mine," she replied possessively.  
  
Listening to her refusal to do what Relena wanted, Trowa took over of the situation. Taking out a tranquilizer gun, he shot the girl on the arm. He completely ignored Heero's cool glare and explained what he did. "We can reclaim the crystal and we can question her later after we do some research." Trowa glanced at Heero with a competitive scowl.  
  
Strolling to the asleep girl, he gathered her into his arms and briefly looked at Relena. "Where can I put her until the tranquilizer dart wears off?"  
  
"Just put her anywhere. I'll be right back. I'm going to call a technician to fix the security system on the door that Heero just broke. Normal humans shouldn't have been able to penetrate the door AND the system but Heero's just so...," and Relena just continued gushing on and on about her crush.  
  
Duo snickered and leaned over to whisper in Heero's ears, "And I thought for sure she would have it perserved! It's the first door you broke in her house. Uh... no hard feelings, right?" He paled when he realized Heero's gun was pointed at him. Poor Duo never learned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stirred in the bed until her eyes lazily opened up. Her hand instinctively went to cover the spot on her arm that a tranquilizer had hit. She turned to the other side of the bed and she quickly inhaled as she saw who was standing there, patiently waiting for her to awake. Pulling off the blanket, Serena attempted to get off the bed but a sudden dizziness overwhelmed her and she had no choice but to lay her head back down. "What's happening?," she asked aloud. Even Serena herself had no idea whether she was talking to herself or the calm blonde male.  
  
A somewhat strict smile appeared on his face. He pulled the blanket back over Serena's body before introducing himself. "Since you told us your name earlier, it's only fair that I tell you mine. My name's Quatre Winner."  
  
Blazing tearful eyes met his own and he almost let out a gasp at their bitterness. "Never heard of you. Are you holding me prisoner or trying to kill me? Or even better, don't tell me you're infatuated with me. It's all the same you know."  
  
Quatre stared at the girl with sympathy and with those simple words, he felt a deep sympathy for the unknown girl. Heero was currently looking looking up information on the female on his computer. Duo and Trowa was outside as bodyguards so if anything went wrong, Quatre would have back-up. Wufei was with Relena and making sure she didn't encounter any more strangers. So much fuss for a girl who looked so harmless. "It's alright for you to feel that way. The war did that to a lot of people."  
  
Puzzled, Serena looked at him. "What war?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz review! And could you please rate it out of 10? Thnx, I really appreciate it... =) (I know, aren't you proud of me? Such a short AN this time! lol) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (I've had to say this only 5 times and i'm already sick enough to puke! lol) me no own Gundam Wing... me no own Sailor Moon. Me not Tarzan, but who the heck r u? ;)  
  
AN: '...' means thoughts... (if you STILL haven't learned this... then why r the heck r u still reading this? lol j/k)  
  
  
  
Chuckling, he tried to cover his shock at the statement. "You're already making jokes. You'll be fine. Just lie down and we'll have a good laugh when this whole mess is cleared." Quatre patted Serena's blanket in a friendly gesture. Maybe being a gundam pilot was getting to him but there was just this pure, alluring aura about her that made him want to be her friend.  
  
Serena ignored his brushing off of her question. "No, I really mean it. I don't know where I am. I don't know what war you're talking about. I don't know what's happening to me... period!" She propped herself up on her elbows. If she could stand being a sailor scout for so long, then she could stand the nauseous feeling she was feeling.  
  
Quatre gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, you must have amnesia. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll gain back memories soon. I know this really great..."  
  
Exasperated, her hands curled up and she banged the bed angrily. "Why aren't you listening to me? Why do I have a feeling that you're avoiding the facts?"  
  
"You're probably delirious. The tranquilizers are affecting your emotions. Please just..."  
  
"Stop making excuses. I'm getting out of here." Serena unsteadily got herself up and tried to make her way towards the door.  
  
'Why must she have so much determination? Can't she just lay down and wait for this to boil down before being so aggressive?.' He sighed as Quatre shook his head sadly. 'It doesn't look like she would make it to the door and even if she did, Duo and Trowa are right outside. The poor girl doesn't even have a chance.' He regarded her with pity and made his way to her side.  
  
"Please don't do this to your body. It needs to rest. My friends are outside and they wouldn't let you go two inches from this room." Serena's body seemed to deflate with energy as Quatre led her back into the queen- sized bed.  
  
While she settled herself into the bed, Serena shifted her head until she got a good look at Quatre. "I'm really sorry about what I said before. I sounded so aggressive. It's just that too much has happened today."  
  
Serena was about to close her tired eyes when she had to say what had just crossed her mind. "You look really pale, almost translucent. Maybe YOU should be the one getting some sleep. This bed is really big. Maybe you can fit in too."  
  
Quatre blushed a deep crimson red and he looked away quickly. 'She's so innocent, almost child-like. I can't believe she doesn't know how attractive she is,' he thought to himself with a smile. "No, that's alright. I'm fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't you think that chick is hot? She's so hot that she's smoking! And her name, it sounds like an angel's name, don't you think? Huh? Huh?," he grinned widely as Duo pointed at the door.  
  
"Be quiet."  
  
Duo closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head while leaning against the wall. "How can someone with a name like Serena want to injure Relena?"  
  
"I think I'm getting a headache."  
  
He ignored the comment. Heck, he might as well just have the conversation with himself since Duo hadn't noticed anything Trowa had said. "What do you think her lips taste like?"  
  
That's it, Trowa had all he could take. He pressed his hands firmly against his ears and started humming a tune he had liked since accidentally turning on an hologram of a music group. An amused smile appeared on his face as Trowa noted Duo moving his mouth in a silent tribute. He was so glad he couldn't read lips. Wait a second! His eyebrows bunched up in concern, Trowa released the grip on his ears. "Duo! You're really pale! Are you sure you're not coming down with anything?"  
  
Duo stopped in mid-sentence and remarked thoughtfully, "No... I'm feeling fine." He stepped closer to Trowa and observed his companion's complexion closely. "Hey dude! YOU'RE the one looking pasty, not me!" He didn't say that as a pathetic comeback either. Duo was serious. 'I'm sure Trowa didn't look so washed-out this morning,' he thought to himself. 'Pretty sure at least...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm so glad that I have the imperium silver crystal back. It's been in my family for generations," she bragged as she sat herself on the living room couch. "I'm really glad that you guys were here. Thank you so much!"  
  
"It was no problem." Wufei shrugged in an uncommitted way. It was true because it was their job to protect her. Why else would he willingly be near another weak female?  
  
"Too bad we couldn't do the meeting that I called you guys to attend. It's all that girl's fault. Do you think she's really that dangerous?," Relena chatted on cheerfully. She was a girl that liked to be in the center of attention and she had plenty of that in the school she was a student in. Being the richest student, she was the most popular girl, able to have any boy she wanted... except one.  
  
Once more, Wufei shrugged again. "We're not sure yet. That's why Heero is doing some computer hacking to figure out some facts on the female."  
  
Relena smiled brightly as she thought of that deadly yet strangely attractive boy. Glancing at Wufei, she tried to make friends with fellow companions of her crush. Friends of his would be friends of hers. A wrinkle suddenly appeared on her forehead as she leaned forward. "Wufei, you're looking really white!." Perceiving Wufei's evil glare, she added quickly, "Not your race, I meant your coloring!." Relena blushed since she couldn't correct her mistake. "Oh, you know what I mean!"  
  
Wufei smirked and he nodded. "You look really blanched too." Turning his head, he pretended to be observing a painting. "Weak onna," he whispered quietly, not wanting to insult a figure so important. Of course he wasn't pale! He had just went to the bathroom before he came to Relena's house. He had looked just fine before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Mmm, no information about that Serena Tsukino whatsoever. That's probably not even her real name,' he thought to himself. Hacking into some more confidential databases, he still couldn't find any matches that suited the certain girl's appearance. 'A wig maybe? Colored contacts?,' he wondered as he did another totally different search.  
  
Heero finally leaned back in his chair and rubbed his irritated eyes. 'It's like she doesn't even exist in this galaxy. I've never had so much problem with finding personal records with a person before,' he eventually admitted.  
  
"No time to rest though. Must continue if I have to look through everything twice over," he murmured to himself as he continued rapidly typing out some random passwords and numbers. Heero's eyes had just barely glazed over his hastily moving fingers when he did a double-take. 'Is it just me or are my fingers fading?,' he asked himself before narrowing his dark blue eyes. No, Heero doubted that they were fading but they weren't so pale before. He was observant. He was trained to be.  
  
Taking a break from the computer, Heero got up and completely ignored the blinding light that the device made in the dark, private room. He talked over to a switch and turned all the lights on. Yep, there was definitely something wrong going on.  
  
The furniture, everything in the room, even the walls, appeared lighter than before, almost translucent. "Are they disappearing?," he queried aloud. No, that was a stupid idea. No matter, he was going to get to the bottom of this. Heero immediately walked over to his laptop and shut it down. He must inform the other pilots about what he had just discovered. That is, unless they hadn't already figured it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plz rate it out of 10 (10 being the best, 1 being the worst)... please REVIEW, if you DON'T, then i might NOT POST anymore CHAPTERS for A LONG time! School is starting up and I don't know anymore... :-/ Of course I'll continue but there might not be more chapters for some time... so review if u have ANY OPINIONS on the story (doesn't matter if it's good or bad)!? k? thnx :-D 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *says slowly* must keep short! I don't own GW or SM!  
  
AN: you know what '...' means :-P lol  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched the silent Serena drift off into a deep slumber. Her body was cuddled up into a little pile and her lips were set in a grim yet thoughtful position. Quatre saw everything even as the most peaceful thoughts went through his calm mind. The harmonious silence was unexpectedly interrupted after a knocking sound echoed throughout the room. Almost jumping from the startling noise, he casually sauntered to the door.  
  
"Hey guys! Is something wrong?," he questioned, glancing at each person in turn. Their bleak expressions looked back at him and one of them roughly pushed him out of the way. Quatre responded by jumping in front of them "I don't think you should get close to her! You might give her what you guys have. You look like you have a cold or something."  
  
The normally inaudible Heero spoke up, representing that he was the leader of the small mob making up of gundam pilots and a future leader. "I will do anything to get through to her, even if it means killing you."  
  
Duo carelessly flicked his braid over his shoulder before trying to ease the amount of tension on everybody's faces. "Quatre, we just need to speak to Serena. We promise you that we won't hurt her."  
  
"No we don't." Duo's shocked demeanor met Heero's famous Prussian blue glare. He coughed nervously and then turned anxiously to Quatre's own fury.  
  
"I won't let you hurt Miss Tsukino!," Quatre said defensively. He crossed his arms and prepared himself to argue.  
  
Heero didn't want to talk and he showed it as he practically slammed Quatre into the wall. "Why are you on her side?" He narrowed his eyes unnervingly.  
  
Trowa came over and tried to pry Heero off of the dangerously silent Quatre. "We're on the same team," he reminded everybody.  
  
With his arms crossed, Wufei watched his friends argue amongst themselves. "Quatre, we won't hurt her unless we have to," he reasoned to his co- worker. There was something about the way that he was overprotective over this weak female that seemed out of character for the usually peaceful blonde. It made him fidgety when a girl affected a gundam pilot like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was in the black vortex again. Strangely enough, she knew it was a dream. There was a too serene of an atmosphere surrounding everything for it to not be. Serena felt like she didn't have a care in the world. A wise smile appeared on her grim lips. She didn't want to leave this place. Before, she was too scarred from Darien's break-up to notice the relaxed mood but in this dream-like state, the untroubled blackness was magnified a 100 times over. Since it was just her imagination working overtime, Serena had no control over her environment or her body whatsoever. It was like all she was experiencing was the peacefulness of the 'place'.  
  
Her brooch unexpectedly started glowing, floated off of her t-shirt and made its way in front of her eyes. Grinning, the blonde graciously opened her palms to welcome the brooch while it made its way into her hands. It didn't seem strange that inanimate objects had a mind of its own at all.  
  
The pink locket opened up and Serena fully expected to see her silver imperium crystal. Imagine her surprise when all she saw was a dent where it used to be. Serena dropped her hands to her side and blinked a couple of times. The brooch just as quickly stopped its magnitude of light and gained gravity. It dropped into oblivion but she didn't notice. All Serena seemed to be as a rhythmical breathing pattern occurred was a frozen frown and the deep beating of an overwrought heart.  
  
'Where is my precious crystal?,' she pondered to herself. She had unconsciously noticed the missing jewel after all. It just took a dream for her to figure it out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He reluctantly admitted that Serena was beautiful in an angelic way. But then again, appearances were deceiving. Why did Quatre have to get sucked into that girl's apparent innocence? The innocence that was too obvious if u asked him.  
  
In his head, Heero briskly made a list of events that had happened so far. 1) There was no evidence that the girl even existed in this world. 2) Everyone had started growing paler and paler since the girl had appeared out of nowhere. 3) His friend, the loyal blonde, appeared to be head over heals over the enemy. 4) This couldn't be good.  
  
Heero leaned over the bed and reached to wake the girl up from her sleep. Quatre's observing eyes were penetrating his back but Heero ignored them. He gently grabbed her shoulders and shook them. "Wake up," he whispered gruffly.  
  
Serena's eyes abruptly snapped open. Gulping, Heero noted how crystal clear they were. They had a mesmerizing presence that few people ever hoped of having. His eyes slowly trailed its way down to her lips. "Give me back my crystal," were the first words out of her rosy pink mouth.  
  
"No."  
  
Relena managed to get herself to the front of the tiny crowd. "What have you done to us?," she accused harshly.  
  
Serena snickered and motioned to sit up. Quatre rushed to her side to give her aid in this simple act. Shaking off his hands, she sat up without any of his help. She didn't need any assistance from these strangers. "More like what have you done to me. First, you hit me with a tranquilizer gun. Then, you take my crystal and now you accuse me of doing something I haven't done? You're the bad guys, not me."  
  
Wufei stood in the back and murmured quietly. "There's a thin line between the 'good' guys and the 'bad' guys." It was said mildly but nonetheless, everyone heard him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it was so short! but i have a writer's block! *sighs* maybe if i get more reviews, i won't have it anymore. *winks* plz continue rating it out of 10. (10 being the best, 1 being the worst). you don't know how much i appreciate all the people that have reviewed! :*) P.S. If you notice any facts about the story that are wrong, please tell me and i'll change it right away! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever I'm writing about! lol  
  
AN: Wow! That was a short writer's block! Now, on with the story! (^.~)  
  
  
  
Upon hearing such a true comment from the Chinese male, she sat there, studying him. Serena carefully remarked, "You have a point but the only reason there's a 'line' is because different people have different point of views." At that, she paused, glanced at her brooch, and then stared at him. "Were you just trying to distract me from getting MY crystal back? Because it's not working!" Completely ignoring the surrounding group of people, she leaped off of her bed and unsteadily leaned against it again. The temporary wave of dizziness overcame her senses but during the short nap, the tranquilizer dart had had time to wear off more.  
  
Quatre was using all his willpower to not go to her side yet he had to restrain himself. Serena didn't like him helping her before and he didn't want to repeat his mistake again. "Miss Tsukino, maybe you can go back in bed and you can discuss it there instead."  
  
'He's too kind. Be mean to me Quatre. That way, I can hate you instead of liking you. You'll just end up hurting me, like Darien did,' Serena thought to herself after his comment. Licking her lips, she gave him the briefest of smiles. "No, that's fine. I felt like I was more ill when I was laying in bed. I feel fine now, really." She honestly did. Serena had felt weak when so many strangers had been looming over her.  
  
Relena, being determined, didn't let Quatre's affections toward this girl faze her. "Why are we growing so pale? What have you done to us?"  
  
Serena turned her head and regarded the only other female in the room with concern. They may be enemies but like the Chinese man had said before; 'There's a thin line between the 'good' guys and the 'bad' guys.' "You are? Maybe you should go see your doctor."  
  
Relena blinked. She hadn't thought of that before. Why didn't she go to the physician before making such hasty conclusions? Standing there, she managed to stammer out, "Be-because!"  
  
Heero took over from that point and gestured at the pieces of furniture that were placed in the room. "You may have not noticed but not only are we growing whiter, so are the objects."  
  
She was truly amazed at his observation skills. Any other normal person wouldn't have noticed those details. Even Serena herself hadn't but when they were pointed out to her, everything DID have a dead look to it. "You're right," she whispered quietly. Serena slowly looked at everyone's complexion and then at her hands. She was the only person in this room who didn't look so blanched. They really did have a reason to suspect her. 'I would have distrusted myself if I were in their situation,' she admitted to herself.  
  
Quatre didn't know what to do. Heero had a point and all the evidence was against Serena yet there was a gut feeling that told him she didn't do anything... on purpose anyway. But then again, he liked her and maybe that was clouding his judgement. "Are you trying to harm my friends?," he asked seriously. In Quatre's list of priorities, friends were always first.  
  
An imploring look appeared on her angelic face and she pleaded her case to them as she faced each person directly. "No I'm not! I honestly don't know what's happening but please, I beg you, give me back my crystal!"  
  
Everyone paused, not knowing what to do or say. Murder wasn't the answer to this one, even Heero and Wufei knew that. Serena might not be telling the truth and if they killed her, the antidote to their fading act would be gone. They could torment her and force her to answer truthfully yet they knew Quatre wouldn't stand for it. If the truth were to be known, no one had the heart to hurt the naive blonde gundam pilot just yet.  
  
Nonetheless, the imperium silver crystal was still a family heirloom and Relena wasn't about to part with it that easily. "Make us better and I'll give you the jewel," she told Serena in her business tone.  
  
Wincing at that, Serena bit her tongue and looked at the carpet as if it was the Mona Lisa. The crystal had healing powers but there were also consequences. If she used them, then they'd know about the powers of the gem and they might try to harvest it for evil purposes. These people were still strangers and she didn't even trust them. She looked up again and surveyed everybody. 'They all look so strong and confident. I don't know if I'll be able to fight them without the sailor scouts,' she thought cautiously. To make things worse, she'd have to transform into Sailor Moon and then these people would know her true identity. 'Luna would have a heart attack if she finds out that more people knew about it,' she thought wryly. Gulping, she glanced at the carpet again. 'But Luna will have a bigger heart attack when she finds out that I lost the crystal.'  
  
Trowa, Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Relena studied the thinking blonde suspiciously. 'Is Serena the one responsible for all this?,' they all thought unanimously. 'If she was telling the truth, why didn't she just say that she couldn't because she didn't make them disappear in the first place?'  
  
Serena suddenly raised her head and opened her lips to speak. She had made her decision. "I can't promise you that I'll heal you but I'll try." After noting Quatre's frown, she added, "I didn't make you guys so pale. I'm telling you the truth, I swear."  
  
Trowa snickered and said aloud, "Just make us better." Serena regarded him with her clear, beautiful eyes and he felt KINDA weak in the knees.  
  
"I'll try," she commented softly.  
  
Since Relena knew the way around the house the best, she led everybody to the show room. It was a short but silent stroll down the staircase, through the hallway, and around the corner. When they reached the door, everybody knew they had arrived at their destination. The door was the only one that was heavily guarded by a top-notch lock. There were valuable Peacecraft artifacts that were passed down from generation to generation in that room and it had to be protected with the best. And because of that, it was harder getting in than out.  
  
To lock the door, all you had to do was click the button. To open it, the iris of your eyeball and your fingerprints had to be identified first. Relena did this thorough examination by the automated security service while Serena and the gundam boys waited patiently.  
  
"Would you like a tour or should I just get the crystal?," Relena asked politely to nobody in particular afterwards.  
  
"..."  
  
Smiling grandly, Relena took this opportunity to decide for herself. "Is that a yes?" 'Another way to show off how well off I am,' she thought to herself contently.  
  
"NO!," shouted Duo in horror after finally tuning into the conversation. Coincidentally, he had been staring off into space when she had asked the question before. He despised looking at things, especially when they were in areas like museums. How boring! Give him some action anytime!  
  
A sad frown showed up on Relena's face and she pouted before going into the room.  
  
With his charming grin turned up a notch, he turned to the other blonde. "So babe, are you taken or available?," Duo asked Serena with a wink. He was obviously oblivious to the glare that everybody was aiming at him. Leave it to Duo to hit on the cute, suspected enemy.  
  
The depressing expression managed to find itself back on Serena's face once more. She looked away with no comment but another person replied the question with a different response. "Duo! It was very rude for you to ask Miss Tsukino that!," exclaimed the angered Quatre. Duo was about to apologize when Relena appeared in the doorway with the precious crystal.  
  
If she noticed Serena's demeanor, Relena ignored it completely. "Here you go," she said aloud as she walked towards the tormented female.  
  
Duo's comment was enough to trigger heart-breaking memories but there were two types of pain; mental and physical. The question placed by Duo was mental pain. As Relena approached her, it was physical pain. Instead of rejoicing at the sight of the imperium silver crystal, she felt weaker. 'My crystal's taking energy from me, but why?,' she thought faint-heartily.  
  
Everything started going blurry but she managed to hear what Relena was saying to her. "Here you go. Now make us better again or I can't promise you that you won't get hurt."  
  
Faint drops of drop appeared on her forehead before Serena grasped the shimmering jewel and mumbled something. She was able to put the glowing crystal back into her brooch before she fainted from pure exhaustion. Serena couldn't cope with all this stress. There was only so much a person could handle and it didn't help when the crystal started taking more energy the moment she took hold of it either.  
  
The first to check if Serena was alright was the worried Quatre. He grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse while putting his other hand to his own throat to compare. A breath of relief that was heard told everybody she was fine.  
  
He didn't pay much attention to Quatre though. Heero was too busy thinking over what had just happened. 'There is definitely something unique about that girl. That not-so-ordinary crystal had started glowing the moment it came in contact with Serena. It is dull now, but before I'm sure there was a gleaming quality to it. It was too magnificent for anybody to miss. No wonder she was so overprotective of it,' he smirked to himself.  
  
A second fact also seemed to bother him a lot. Heero didn't fail to notice that everything was back to ordinary. There were no more pale faces or fading objects. 'She was lying after all. The disappearing act was performed by the talented Miss. Serena Tsukino. She had us all fooled with those legendary puppy-dog eyes.' Heero wasn't too amused by this.  
  
~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~  
  
*the poor author-bum is lying on some broken-down street with a rusty c[_] * "Some criticism you can spare for me?" lol anyway... reviews will ALWAYS be welcome but does anybody have any criticism? i know my story can't be THAT good so... HIT ME WITH THE BAD REVIEWS! I need them so i can make the story better. Thankies to everybody who have reviewed b4. let me tell you that if it weren't for you, i wouldn't continue this fic so quickly! *huggies reviewers* 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: *swears to herself* Grrrr... I DON'T OWN GW OR SM! *thinking to herself, 'DISCLAIMERS should be outlawed instead'* lol!  
  
AN: It's been so long, i better remind u again. '...' means thoughts. (^.^;;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She awoke on another bed. Sounds of whispered comments were being retorted back and forth but Serena ignored them as she opened the brooch. After noting that the imperium silver crystal was back where it rightfully belonged, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Feeling someone touching her arm, she tore her attention away from the jewel. She smiled warily before remarking, "You look a lot better now Quatre." 'How strange, and I didn't even have to change into Sailor Moon and use the crystal either. At least I know that it wasn't my fault,' she thought afterwards.  
  
"All thanks to you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo stalked to Serena's side. "We went back to normal after you got your crystal back."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Relena was passing by the doorway but after noticing that Serena had woken up, entered the room. "Serena, you are in a lot of trouble. You purposely tried to make these boys and me disappear. Your punishment is undecided for now but be aware, it will not go unnoticed," she stated, walking directly towards the bed.  
  
Serena opened her mouth wide in astonishment. "Huh?"  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and stared sternly at the girl. "Is that all you can say?"  
  
She gulped nervously and her eyes darted from one person to the next. "All I remember is fainting after getting my crystal back."  
  
Trowa brushed back his wispy bangs and they sprang back to where they were before. "Yes, true, but we also 'mysteriously' unfaded after also. And that fact alone is all the evidence that we need against you."  
  
The other girl turned to the gundam pilots. "And I just checked the news. Apparently, this 'fading' epidemic affected all the colonies also."  
  
"Well, I don't know what to say." The blonde gundam pilot stared at Serena with blank eyes. "It's one thing to harm us but trying to hurt innocent civilians... well, that's just unacceptable."  
  
Serena observed Quatre with her heart on her sleeve. "But I swear, I didn't mean to hurt anybody. If it was my fault, I didn't do it knowingly."  
  
"Prove it." Her eyes swiftly met the Prussian blue ones. 'They're so much like Darien's...,' she thought unconsciously.  
  
"H-h-how?," Serena stuttered. Heero shrugged and leaned against the wall.  
  
She looked at her blanket wistfully. "I wish I had some sort of food. That always helps me think," she remarked to nobody in particular. At that exact moment, a servant happened to enter the room with a platter piled to the brim with delicious treats.  
  
"The desserts have been made for Miss Tsukino, just as you ordered miss," the hired help told Relena, responding to the blank stares everybody was aiming at him.  
  
Relena glanced at the desserts, and then at the servant. "I didn't order any."  
  
He didn't know what to do. He sure didn't want to argue with the boss but he knew that Relena did in fact, order them half an hour ago. "Um... I'm pretty sure that you did though."  
  
"Well you're wrong." She sighed and pointed at a drawer with her index finger. "Oh well, just put them there."  
  
"Uh..." Serena looked at the desserts. She then turned her eyes to meet Relena's. Hopefully, she had gotten the message. 'How can you be hungry at a time like this? You're about to be punished for something you didn't do and your boyfriend for zillions of years just cheated on you.' "But that was like hours ago... maybe you're right. I shouldn't be eating at a time like this."  
  
A unanimous "Huh?" echoed through the room. Serena had accidentally spoken her thoughts out loud.  
  
"Oh uh... nothing?" The occupants in the room sweatdropped.  
  
The hired help left the room and Relena gestured to the desserts. "Would you like any?" No matter what Serena had done to them, she was still the immaculate hostess with the impeccable manners.  
  
"Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. Um, maybe?," whispered Serena as her stomach grumbled. She blushed and hid her crimson head in her hands.  
  
Relena just raised her eyebrows and grabbed a piece of a cheesecake before handing it to the anxious blonde. "Your yes's outnumbered your no's"  
  
Serena immediately grabbed it in her outstretched hands and took her first bite. It was slow and it was more of a nibble than anything else. After that however, the process became faster and faster until she finished it in another four bites. "That was," Serena licked her fingers, "absolutely delicious."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had taken over 9 hours but she had finally found where the black vortex should have taken the girl that Prince Diamond seemed so taken with. Ignelia stood there, her purple hair tamed and her violet eyes momentarily glazed over. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly as she observed the 3- dimensional picture of Serena and the gang of other useless humans. She followed their every word until she had a plan.  
  
Transforming into Amy, she jumped into the picture. Ingelia still remembered what her prince had told her. "Nicely done but it was suspicious when you acted so emotionless." Oh no, that was not nicely done at all. Perfection was nicely done, anything else wasn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She bowed her head to hide the satisfaction that Serena had gotten from the cheesecake. Suddenly, she had a thought and she lifted her head again. "If I DID want to harm you guys and make you disappear, then why did I relinquish everything by telling the truth? I could have just said I would make you better, gone against my word after getting the crystal back and then just pretended it didn't work after all."  
  
"Now that you've reminded us, WHAT didn't work? If this wasn't what you had in mind when you told us that you could try to make us better, than what was?," asked Duo relentlessly.  
  
"Well, uh..." Serena murmured, at a loss of words. "Oh look, a flying girl," she pointed at Amy. 'Perfect, a distraction, just what I need. Hey, wait a second...' "Oh my god! Amy! It's really you!" She jumped out of bed and went to hug her friend that had just landed on the floor. 'Another person to do all the worrying for me,' she thought happily. Serena gently pushed her friend away and cocked her head to the side. "How did you get here and where are the others?"  
  
Amy smiled and she looked at each of the gundam boys and Relena before whispering in Serena's ear. "Well, you left your communicator at Raye's and I was trying to give it back to you but you just run so fast! I heard some noise in the alley so I communicated back to the scouts. By the time I was finished talking to them, you had already disappeared. We decided to talk to the guardian of time and she directed me to you. Sailor Pluto would have transported all the scouts but she said that would have disturbed the time line too much." Ingelia couldn't believe her good luck. Prince Diamond had told her the complete story and it was coming in handy.  
  
Serena nodded and accepted Amy's story heartily. She was too glad for the presence of one of her best friends to question it too much. 'It' being stuff like anything and anybody would disturb the time line a lot, no matter the quantity of people.  
  
Relena frowned and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Why are you all appearing out of nowhere?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Author's Notes~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe, there, plz review. Anything else=no comment! *giggles* 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: :-P If I owned Sailor Moon, I wouldn't be writing some story and saying that I didn't own it! lol  
  
AN: '...' means thoughts. And I also decided to change the format of the story so everytime the scene changes, it's just gonna be ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Serena laughed, her happiness somewhat restored now that her friend was by her side. "Who cares? Amy is here!"  
  
Duo didn't know what to think about her newfound sense of energy. She had never been this giddy for as long as he had known her. Of course, he had only met her today. "I guess she's your friend?"  
  
"BEST friend, well one of them anyway," Serena giggled buoyantly.  
  
Amy just smiled, staying quiet. 'She's always so shy,' Serena thought to herself. For the first time in what seemed like decades, she was like the carefree girl that was out of reach just mere hours ago.  
  
The entire group of gundam wing boys and Relena were there but they didn't intimidate her at all. "Amy, you can stay in my room."  
  
"Are you sure it's no trouble?," asked Amy politely, aiming an embarrassed smile at Relena. She had already figured out that this was Relena's mansion by the way she stood so confidently and at-home while everyone else didn't know what to do with the spare guest. They were all mystified at the turn of events.  
  
Shrugging carelessly, she remarked, "Sure. It's not like I have any other choice." Relena hadn't meant to be rude but it had just accidentally came out.  
  
Amy blushed and her eyelids lowered. "Sorry for being such a bother."  
  
"Oh, where are my manners? Of course you can stay!"  
  
Quatre still didn't know whether or not he should trust Serena and her new friend. Better safe that sorry. "Ok, guys, it's getting late and I think we should all get to sleep. Every 2 hours, a new gundam wing can stay on guard. That way we can all get some sleep." He shot an apologetic expression towards Serena and Amy. "After all, you two are strangers," he explained. Quatre knew he really liked Serena but too much had happened to think of her as a friend just yet.  
  
Serena shrugged, a tiny bit hurt that anybody could think of her as someone who would try to destroy their world. After all, she was the heroine. But then again, she would do the same thing if the roles were reversed. "No problem," she finally remarked.  
  
"Alright then, I'll go on duty first. Heero can go second, Duo third, Wufei fourth, and Trowa fifth. Remember to set your alarms. Is that okay with you guys?," Quatre questioned, looking at each of his friends in turn. They all nodded before they all went out the door and scattered themselves throughout the mansion.  
  
All that was left now was the 3 girls and Quatre. Relena just looked at Serena and Amy confidently. "Breakfast will be at 8:00 am sharp." She left the room leaving the impression that they were guests instead of someone suspected of treason.  
  
Quatre proceeded to the doorway and blocked it, crossing his arms. "This will be settled in the morning. Get some sleep in the meanwhile. You may need it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was gathered around the breakfast table and not one of them didn't have bags under their eyes. Not one single person had gotten a good nights sleep. Even now, the gundam wing boys and Relena looked at Amy and Serena with suspicious eyes. They meant to find out the truth and were obsessed with trying to figure it out. They had stayed up all night thinking over and over again on what had happened. There was no need to set alarms last night. Nonetheless, they all ate the breakfast of eggs, toast, sausage, and orange juice that was set before them. No one tasted the food though, not even Serena.  
  
However, she was the first to finish and she pushed the plate away from her and waited for the rest of them to be done. Serena smiled uncertainly while the servants came out and moved to help clear the table. "Well, this is cool. My mom would love this. She's always complaining for us to help wash the dishes. She always said that it made her throat sore, she had to remind me and my brother so much," she said as she tried to end the awkward silence.  
  
"So, where's your family now? Which colony?," Wufei asked, on the prowl like a lion who had smelled its prey. It appeared that the intense interrogation was about to begin at the dining room table.  
  
Amy and Serena's eyebrows both scrunched up in confusion. "Colony?," they asked in unison. "Do you mean Tokyo?," Amy added.  
  
"Tokyo? Is that new sort of colony?," Wufei asked Relena, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Unless it has been kept in secret from me, there shouldn't be," she replied.  
  
"Maybe I play too many hologram games but... are you dudettes from an alternate universe or something?," wondered Duo aloud with a spooked expression.  
  
"Maybe... This is Earth and IT IS the year 2002, right?"  
  
"2002 what? It's the year AC 197 right now."  
  
"What does AC stand for?," said Amy as she tugged back a strand of hair from her concentrating face.  
  
"After Colony...," Trowa said out loud. 'This might be going somewhere,' he thought while observing everybody's faces.  
  
Amy's mouth fell wide open. "But that's just a legend. Just like Atlantis is a legend. It's never been proven that the AC years even existed!" She restrained herself from covering her mouth with her face. This had just been so shocking that she forgot that most humans didn't even know about the AC years. It was more or less a closely guarded secret."  
  
Serena's head tilted to the side and she looked at Amy with wonderment. "What?! I've heard about Atlantis but what's this about AC? I should pay attention to my teachers more often."  
  
'Thank goodness Serena's not much of a student,' Ingelia thought with a suppressed grin. Even she, an emotionless female working for Prince Diamond, could barely help smiling at her luck.  
  
"Atlantis? Huh?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Quatre looked at the girls with amazement. "So, you're from the future or something? No offense, but this is like a bad hologram movie that makes like $200."  
  
"What's the technology like?"  
  
"Is everybody a pacifist?"  
  
Heero's eyes remained calm. "Forget that. How did our generation come to become extinct and then forgotten about, like this so-called 'Atlantis'."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
K, what did you think? Anything I wrote that should be corrected or changed? PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. Lizzy, here is the new chapter, just as I promised. :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: *mind: get to the story already! I HAVE A GOOD PLOT WORKED OUT!* errrr... not mine!  
  
Author's Note: Wow! You guys are amazing! I can't believe you guys are so patient with me :'( Sorry for taking so long to write. I know, I know, it's surprising that I finished the story when you least expected it. You thought it'd take me another year to finish but I surprised you, didn't I? ;)  
  
P.S. In this story, when I say Amy, it means Ingelia. Ingelia=Amy Amy=Ingelia. Got it?  
  
P.P.S.: '...' means thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena put up her hands in a defense-like action. "How are we supposed to know? It's all a myth, I think." She turned to Amy.  
  
Amy just nodded eagerly. "It's pretty unclear how it all came about but it was thought that-" Ingelia took a sip of her orange juice to stall some time to think of a good excuse. She wasn't about to reveal the truth about how technology started going backwards instead of forwards. "As I was saying. It was thought that the technology started growing so advanced that a time machine was soon introduced into the black market. Of course, it was so easy to change the future with every simple move made in the past and quite hard to fix it. The government banned time machines but it was no use. The last resource was to ban all technology and that's the story that I was told."  
  
'Wow. Sailor Pluto's power combined into a machine,' Serena thought in awe. ' I wonder if it's true. It does sorta sound believable. I really should listen more in class... when the teacher's talking about stuff like this anyway.'  
  
Heero listened to Amy's explanation carefully. 'If this is true, I don't know whether banning of technology is a good thing or a bad thing. Changing the future with a machine sounds pretty dangerous. On the other hand, our whole entire society might be destroyed because of a time machine. We better be on the look-out for those pesky gadgets on the black market.'  
  
After the temporary amount of shock had invaded his system, Quatre asked, "Why wasn't this recorded? When they banned technology, did they ban a piece of paper and a pencil too? If something like that were to happen, I'd want to record it so future generations wouldn't make the same mistake."  
  
Amy just shrugged and gave him a smile. 'I can't believe they're actually believing me,' she smirked on the inside. "I don't have an explanation to that. After all, I didn't even even know this AC stuff existed. The theory given on how the colonies were destroyed is just well... a theory."  
  
"Then how did you two get here? You just hinted that you have no time machines where you're from." Trowa had somehow managed to ask the one million dollar question.  
  
Amy and Serena exchanged looks. Should they reveal to the gundam boys about being sailor scouts? The boys were already suspicious enough as it was. Serena took a deep breath and looked away from Amy. "We're sailor scouts."  
  
"You guys are sailors... as in people who sail on seas?," Duo asked, holding back a laugh. "No offense but you two don't look like sailors."  
  
"NO! We're sailor scouts, destined to save the world. We are pretty soldiers. We battle the bad guys."  
  
"Do you know that we're gundam wings? Is that why you're mocking us? Pretty soldiers? excuse me?," Duo laughed out loud. "I'm handsome but I've never heard anyone call me pretty before."  
  
"Gundam wings?"  
  
"You mean you DON'T know we're gundam wings?," he quickly put his hand over his mouth while everyone looked at Duo with a I'm-gonna-kill-you-for- revealing-the-secret expression.  
  
"What are gundam wings?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "We battle the 'bad' guys. When we battle, we use big robot-like machines," murmured Wufei warily. "How do you 'sailor scouts' fight?"  
  
"We're sort of like you... but we wear costumes and we use weapons in the element of our planet to battle the enemy," stated Amy.  
  
Heero put his fingers through his hair and leaned forward. "Let me guess. I won't be able to find anything about you on the internet."  
  
"We're from the future... I think," Serena looked over at Amy for a confirmation.  
  
Amy nodded and Trowa continued to question them. "Ok, great, you're sailor scouts. You have powers that let you travel into the future?"  
  
While the two girls proceeded to explain how they got their in the first place, the negaverse in the gundam wing time frame relentlessly pursued their plans...  
  
~~~~~~~ a day later ~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Relena! A huge black cloud is destroying everything in its path! There seems to be seven mini shadows doing its every bidding! They are killing everything on the earth AND the moon and they're demanding some imperium silver crystal," cried a hysterical Sergeant.  
  
"Okay, I will send the gundam wing boys A.S.A.P. Remain calm." She shut off the hologram and went down the hallway, knocking 5 identical bedroom doors on the way. "Wake up, it's an emergency," Relena shouted. She sounded in control but she was nervous. Dangerously so.  
  
She sat at the end of the hallway and she glanced at each of the tousled boys as they walked out of their rooms. "Get to your gundam wings. Go to your hangers. NOW! There seems to be a big black cloud and 7 black shadows destroying everything on Earth and its moon while demanding for the imperium silver crystal. Try to stop them without being over aggressive," Relena pleaded.  
  
They ignored the over-peaceful future leader. They headed straight out the door and on to their appropriate hangers, each getting there by different means of transportation.  
  
Relena stood there and looked out the window, wishing she could help somehow instead of doing nothing but staying home and hoping for the best.  
  
"I heard what happened. What you're dealing with is the negaverse. My crystal is the only one that can help you now. You underestimate its power," whispered a sleepy Serena from the doorway.  
  
The pacifist smiled at her own reflection. "What a coincidence Serena, it's only 10 am. I thought you'd be sleeping until 2," Relena twirled around and faced Serena. "Well, since you're here and you overheard my conversation, I need you to hand over the crystal. That way, they'll leave us alone without hurting anymore innocent citizens."  
  
"You think they'd leave you after being handed such a powerful weapon! Don't be stupid. Handing over the crystal will just make their job of destroying the Earth AND the moon easier!" Serena almost spat out these words in her anger.  
  
"Then how do you propose to make things better?"  
  
Serena patted her meatballs for good luck and tried to stare Relena bravely in the eye. "With Amy by my side, I can help destroy it with the power of my crystal."  
  
Relena's mouth dropped open. "So, are you telling me this crystal actually has that much power?"  
  
"Yes. Don't worry, I'm sure Amy will handle the plans... No, Amy and I will handle this." Serena didn't care to explain and she stalked off to Amy's room. 'Must not be a chicken, must not be chicken, I'm not gonna get killed,' the blonde tried reassuring herself. She knocked the wooden door extra hard to make sure Amy would hear it.  
  
"Errr, uh... wait a second, I'm not dressed yet," replied a muffled voice. After a few minutes, a harassed-looking blue haired girl swung open the door. "Ok, what's wrong?"  
  
"We're under attack by the negaverse. They want the imperium silver crystal. We have to transform into sailor scouts and help them fight the war," Serena explained in a rush.  
  
Amy's complexion suddenly turned pale. "Maybe we shouldn't help them. It IS their war after all."  
  
Serena was shocked, that was the only way she could describe it. Where had the nice, concerned Amy gone? "They've been extremely hospitable to us. They could have killed us for being strangers alone but they didn't. They need us and we HAVE to help them."  
  
'Easy enough for you to say when you can ACTUALLY transform. I may be able to look like a sailor scout but I'll never be able to undergo the sailor transformation process AND the fighting act without looking fake,' Ingelia thought to herself. 'Oh well, let's see how long I can play Sailor Mercury without being discovered.' Aloud, she told Serena, "Okay, I need to wash up." The door slammed in the blonde's face.  
  
After just staring at the door because she was so rudely treated, Serena decided to get into action. "Moon crystal power!," she shouted fiercely. In a splash of ribbons and colors rivaling fireworks, she evolved into Sailor Moon, the champion of justice.  
  
It wasn't until another few minutes before a fully transformed Sailor Mercury appeared in the bedroom doorway. "Okay, let's kick some butt!," Amy said determinedly to Serena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The current colony that they were in was in complete turmoil. Random buildings were starting to crumble down. The relentless guardians of the rainbow crystal wanted the imperium silver crystal and it seemed that they would do anything they could to get it at an amazing pace. "Sailor Mercury, can you please track down where the nearest rainbow crystal is?" 'I'll just trap them into the silver crystal, just like Queen Serenity did,' Sailor Moon thought to herself.  
  
"Sure." Ingelia got out a mini blue computer that looked pretty much the same as the real Sailor Mercury's. 'Now, let's see how stupid Serena is.' She hit some pointless buttons and then closed it. "That way," she decided, pointing west.  
  
After half an hour of walking and an occasional person running pass them, they saw no black shadows. "Are you sure it's this way?," Sailor Moon grumbled.  
  
"Yes, just a bit farther."  
  
"Just a random thought but... you're not really Sailor Mercury, are you?"  
  
Ingelia's decided to do the innocent act. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm Sailor Mercury!"  
  
Sailor Moon didn't even bother turning her head. "The Amy I know wouldn't still be sleeping her room at ten am. She'd be up and be studying or doing something equally productive."  
  
"Well, I was just...," Ingelia was starting to make up another lie when a deep voice interrupted them.  
  
"It's okay, you can stop this game of charades now," Prince Diamond stepped out of a newly forming black vortex. After he stepped out, it abruptly vanished again.  
  
Sailor Moon and Ingelia just stood there gaping at him. Finally, Serena cleared her voice and looked at him rudely. "Can you PLEASE tell me what's going on."  
  
"Everything went wrong, that's what's going on. You were supposed to be kidnapped by Ingelia and then fall in love with me. Now that I think about it, it was a really bad plan," he frowned.  
  
Serena nodded in agreement. "No arguments here."  
  
"Anyways, when that didn't work, and you somehow made a vortex to this realm..."  
  
Sailor Moon interrupted with a quiet, "I remember. I said, "I wish this never happened" right before the crystal starting acting weird and created the portal into this world. Could that be why?"  
  
Prince Diamond surveyed the surroundings. "Most likely. You've gotta watch what you say around vortexes. They're magical places after all."  
  
"And the fading thing? What happened there?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Actually, I did that. I was hoping those boys would blame you and I could come like a white knight to save the damsel in distress.  
  
Serena's mood was unsettled by fellow citizens' cries for help. "Black shadow, run!" "AAAAAAhhhhhh!"  
  
"Gotta help the gundam wing boys." Sailor Moon started running towards the screams.  
  
Prince Diamond lifted a hand in protest and shouted, "Wait, Serena, you don't understand. Stop, you can't do this!"  
  
"Just watch me," her voice cried out, every step decreasing the volume. Once again, friends were the top priority. Everything else could wait.  
  
The violet eyed vixen transformed back into her old self but this time, she was wearing casual clothes. A pair of tight leather pants with a closely fitting black turtleneck sweater combined to make a sleek look. "Ingelia, follow Serena and make sure she doesn't do something too rash," commanded the prince severely.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." She started running in an abnormal rate to catch up with Serena. 'What does the prince see in her?,' Ingelia wondered the entire way.  
  
"Sailor Moon, wait up," she called out to the blonde. Serena was concentrating with all her power and she was ignoring everything else, even Ingelia's words.  
  
Heedless to her commands, Sailor Moon didn't stop until she reached a black shadow. While she stared at it in awe, the thing snarled at her and it quickly released Quatre. He never had a fighting chance. He never had enough time to reach his gundam wing and without it, he had been powerless against the destructive power of the negaverse. His dead body grew limp on the ground.  
  
Meanwhile the dark figure extended itself until it looked huge and threatening. Its squinted green eyes looked straight into her soul. "Who are you?," an echo of a voice streamed into her mind. "I feel the silver crystal. Give it to me and we'll stop."  
  
By now, tears were flowing down Serena's cheek. She shook her head hysterically. "NO!," she screamed violently. "You killed my friend. It's called revenge! In the name of the moon, I WILL punish you."  
  
Its evil smirk showed as it neared Sailor Moon. "How?," it retorted smoothly.  
  
"Like THIS!," she got out her moon sceptre. "Moon Sceptre -" A body flew across and roughly slammed into her vulnerable body causing Serena to fall.  
  
"Stop this foolishness," she hissed as the blonde's teary eyes opened wide in recognition.  
  
She pushed Ingelia off of her. "You're the one who took Darien! I hate you!"  
  
Ingelia just ignored her and quickly grabbed her hands. "Let's go before it kills us. I'll explain later," she huffed while they pulled each other up. "Cosmic turning teleportation!," she commanded. Seconds later, they were back with Prince Diamond.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at Ingelia. "Does this mean you're not Darien's new girlfriend?"  
  
He didn't bother with the question. "Listen Serena and listen carefully. Do NOT hurt the rainbow crystal guardians."  
  
Serena still wasn't over the death of Quatre. After witnessing an enemy killing her friend, she wasn't about to pay attention to warnings from another enemy. "You just want the silver crystal too. I can't trust you anymore," she whispered bitterly.  
  
"NO! I didn't know this was the AC era or I would have gotten you out of here earlier. You see, if you kill-" his stern words were censored out by the 7 identical amused laughs followed by sounds of lasers and guns alike going off. The other boys had gotten their gundam wings and they were now fighting the most important battle of their life.  
  
This time, Diamond was expecting Serena to run off and save her friends. He wrapped his hands protectively over her tiny wrist. "Don't. Go," he growled menacingly.  
  
A thump echoed as it pronounced that another gundam wing had fallen. 'Please don't let him be dead. I wouldn't be able to bear it,' Serena thought with a sob. 'What the heck is Prince Diamond talking about? Just because he doesn't care about his friends doesn't mean I don't either.' She responded to these swarming thoughts with a strong bite to Prince Diamond's hand. The power of his grip lessened with a startled cry from her captor but it was all she needed. She ran and this time, adrenaline was on her side.  
  
"STOP!," he shouted while he tried catching up with Serena, grasping his injured hand. Ingelia followed but they couldn't catch up with her. If the distance between them and the guardians had been bigger, they could have. Unfortunately, it wasn't and it was by a fraction of a second that would ruin their chances of leaving the AC era.  
  
"Hello, isn't it nice to see you again, child whom has the silver crystal," the one with the evil green eyes purred. Its hands reached out before Serena and picked her up in its cloudy hands. Just a little crush and Sailor Moon would be dead. "Hand it over."  
  
Not bothering to come up with a witty comment, she whipped out her Cosmic Crescent Wand and placed the crystal from her broach into the space before anyone had time to react. She concentrated all her power on the weapon. Her eyes glazed over as the silver crystal bloomed in her vitality. Sailor Moon vaguely heard the outraged screams of Prince Diamond and a fierce pain around her waist from the squeeze of the guardian. Oh well, it was no matter to her. "Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
Nothing happened. Time ceased to exist and she was still being held by the shadow. Even the smoke from the buildings had stopped rising into the atmosphere. Her energy didn't even feel like it had been drained like it usually did after such a powerful attack. Sailor Moon gulped and struggled, wondering what had happened.  
  
"I don't have much time but listen to Prince Diamond, don't hurt the rainbow crystal guardians."  
  
Serena recognized the mellow voice that seemed to be coming out of no general direction. "Sailor Pluto? You stopped time... but why?"  
  
"It's the guardian's destiny to destroy the Earth, the moon, and anything having to do with the colonies. Without it, the moon kingdom and the Earth that you now know wouldn't have the chance to build and grow. Think Serena. Everything you've been born with, everything that makes you you will cease to exist if the AC realm isn't destroyed. You'll be messing with fate and destiny," explained the wise-as-always Sailor Pluto.  
  
'Ingelia was lying to me after all! The AC realm wasn't destroyed because of time machines,' Serena thought angrily. "I don't care about me! I don't care as long as my friends aren't killed." she complained aloud, her mountain of emotions erupting once more.  
  
"Oh, but they will be. Both your mothers will cease to exist. You will never be a sailor scout. You will never have met the other sailor scouts. In short, your entire future will cease to exist," Sailor Pluto sighed in exasperation.  
  
Serena grumbled and shook her head again. "I'll give up everything for the gundam wing boys. They were nice to me even if they WERE a bit suspicious."  
  
There was a brief pause before she continued speaking to Sailor Moon. "As the guardian of time, I suggest that you don't change an event so big in the time line. But it's your choice. I don't have the power to hold time still much longer. I will however, rewind it 2 minutes back in time. Do what you think is best. Remember, sometimes you must sacrifice some to save others."  
  
A blinding, bright flash spell bound the world and the sudden noise of everything, even the beating of her heart, was too loud. She unsuccessfully tried to block out the words while pressing her hands firmly against her ears. "Hello, isn't it nice to see you again, child whom has the silver crystal," the familiar words with the same tone of voice greeted. Its mood instantly changed. "Hand it over."  
  
The whole world seemed to be depending on Serena's reply and all she could hear was Sailor Pluto's words of advice, 'Remember, sometimes you must sacrifice some to save others.' She remembered her dead friend, Quatre, his friendly face quickly succeeded by the other gundam wing boys. She could have had a serious relationship with any of the gundam boys if given half the chance. All of them called out to her very heart, each demanding and offering something different. 'Remember, sometimes you must sacrifice some to save others.' She recalled all of the Sailor scouts, her parents, even her bratty brother. All the good times they had together. How ironic but she would miss the battles she had with Raye the most.  
  
Sailor Moon took a deep breath and took out the cosmic crescent wand. She pulled the crystal out and she changed back to Serena discreetly. The remaining 4 gundam wings had stopped fighting and all the rainbow crystal guardians were watching her closely. Here came the moment of truce. She would have to decide between two sets of friends and two entirely separate worlds. Why was she the one who had to play God? Serena took another deep breath.  
  
"Hurry up human. Hand it over," it said impatiently.  
  
She did exactly that. She hurried it up. "Hey, Prince Diamond! CATCH!"  
  
His palm cushioned the fall of the prized gem. "Return to the future and hand it to the scouts! Protect it with your life," Serena pleaded. She wanted to continue with murder threats if he happened to not follow her command but she wasn't given a chance because the shadow was squeezing her throat. It had noticed his affections for Serena.  
  
"Hand it over or your girlfriend gets it," it smirked evilly, the other rainbow crystal guardians laughing in response.  
  
Prince Diamond was tempted but he just couldn't. He knew Serena enough that he knew she would risk her own life for the crystal. No matter how much he loved her, she would never forgive him for risking the crystal... in life or in death. Besides, you could never rely on anyone from the negaverse.  
  
He turned away from Serena, unable to bear the sight any longer. Everything would turn out right for Serena, it always did.  
  
The prince called on the vortex. Without a word of protest, he climbed into it and disappeared with the jewel. The member of the black moon family hoped he would get it to the scouts before the wiseman found out. If he didn't, he would die because Prince Diamond was going to protect the gem with his life.  
  
As soon as he stepped into the vortex, the gundam wings got into action. They may not have known what was happening but they knew without a doubt that the rainbow crystal guardians were the enemies. They had killed their unofficial leader, Quatre. No one killed a gundam wing boy without getting dangerously harmed themselves.  
  
They shot unanimously at the green-eyed one first. Nothing could kill it but the lasers did give it a shock. The shadow released her and Serena would have died from the fall alone but Ingelia caught her. Now the lovely purple female knew exactly what attracted Prince Diamond to her as she held the gasping blonde... Serena's loyalty.  
  
The gundam wings quickly started randomly shooting with machine guns and the latest technology in weaponry. They earned nothing but amused rumbles from the shadows. Even though the battle already had a winner, the real heros were distracting the guardians while Ingelia was running off with Serena as fast as she could. Like anyone else who served the Black Moon family, she held the power of control vortexes. Without that certain ability, death was surely theirs.  
  
As Ingelia and Serena jumped into the black hole, the gundam wings fell prey to the rainbow crystal guardians. It was a good fight on the boys' part but their opponents defeated them easily... just as destiny wanted.  
  
'Remember, sometimes you must sacrifice some to save others.'  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna get A LOT of flames for this chapter? lol. Well, I hope this made sense to you guys! Like always, PLEASE REVIEW! The epilogue will be uploaded on saturday. 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: What you see here is not mine  
  
Author's Note: YAY! Another story that i ACTUALLY FINISHED! I suck at finishing stories that aren't written as a homework assignment. I've only recently started finishing stories this summer and Lifetime of Illusions is my third complete story :-D. As always, '...' means thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no, NO!," Serena screamed at the top of her throat. She was breathing heavily as her eyes opened and she sat up to brace her weak arms. Supporting her stiff body against the head stand, her hands spread across the bed. The gundam wing boys... were dead. A sniffle barely got out before she buried her head into her pillow to soak all the tears.  
  
Notified by the noise, Raye raced to the guest room and pulled open the paper door. She felt instant pity and without demanding an answer to why Serena was crying so hard, she sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around the shaking body. "Shhhh, it's gonna be alright. Shhhh."  
  
"No, it's not! I failed, Raye! I FAILED! I killed them!"  
  
She didn't know what had happened to the traumatized Serena. Raye had just found an unconscious Serena on the doorsteps of her grandfather's temple- like some abandoned baby. All her friends and family had been worried for the blonde. She had been missing for long, agonizing days. No one knew what had happened to her and even the police were notified. You'd never imagine how many people were concerned about Serena.  
  
The only thing that was with Serena beside the clothes she was wearing was a note telling Raye to call a sailor scout meeting. She had recently called all the girls and they were due any second now.  
  
Speaking of which..."Raye, your friends are here!," her grandfather exclaimed loudly. The perfect host, he ushered the set of people into the room. He quickly left to leave them to their privacy. 'Serena's parents must be worried sick,' he thought sadly. He wondered if his granddaughter had been able to reach her folks yet.  
  
"Serena," they called in unison.  
  
"Awwww, don't cry."  
  
"Whatever it is, we still love you."  
  
"We were so worried about you!"  
  
They each greeted Serena cheerfully. Even seeing her cry did not diminish the happiness in discovering that their dear friend was all right.  
  
Darien stood beside the drawer, quiet. The relief in the fact that the mother of his future daughter was all right invoked the silence. He never really understood how big a part of his life revolved around Serena until these past few days. His words were the simplest yet also the most touching. "Please don't leave me again."  
  
Serena looked up with her blood-shot blue eyes. "You're the one who left me. You cheated on me with the purple chick!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Dumbfounded, Serena allowed the tension to grow in the room. 'Was Darien just lying or did he truly not remember anything?,' she wondered.  
  
"You know I love you more than anything else in the world. God knows how many times I've told you that!," stated Darien. He would never back-stab anybody unless he didn't have any other options. It was public knowledge.  
  
When Serena still didn't say anything, he walked towards the bed and bent down to kiss his darling on the forehead. "That's your love for me. And this..." Darien enveloped Serena into his arms tightly. If he held her any harder, she would suffocate. Ignoring everyone else in the room, his lips seeked her slightly pouted ones. At first, her mouth remained limp and unmoving. However, when Darien persisted his expert kissing, she gave into the passion of the moment. The embrace was sweet, luscious, zealous... it was perfect. With a groan, he managed to find the energy to release Serena.  
  
"And that, my honey buns, is my love for you."  
  
A sigh erupted from Lita. "That was so romantic. I wish my old boyfriends were like that!"  
  
Serena teasingly smiled at her. "Too bad cause this one's MINE!" She turned to Darien and smiled wider. "Nuh uh! I love YOU more." The couple flirted like this back and forth a bunch of times until the scouts were a little annoyed at the fact that Darien didn't have clones of himself.  
  
Mina finally had enough of the green monster called jealousy and she expressed it by rolling her eyes. "Alrighty then. What happened to you???"  
  
Serena briskly sobered up. She tried her best to explain the story but there were a lot of things she didn't understand.  
  
Obviously used to their leader's lack of detail, the scouts managed to piece together the story. "So, Darien cheated on you. You went into vortex and went to a different dimension where you met gundam wings. They became your friends only to become sacrificed for the future generations?," Amy asked skeptically.  
  
"Ya, that's about right," Serena whispered sadly. The boys would always be a part of her memory forever. They had been the heros of their time and they were all but forgotten. It made her wonder whether anybody would recall the scouts and all their battles later on in life.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Raye shouted out, "We're busy!" When there weren't any footsteps leaving the room, the clutched fists at her sides promised danger for anybody on the other side of the door. She practically ripped open the door and yelled, "What..." Raye trailed off when she noticed nobody was there. However, there WAS something on the ground. 'How'd they get inside the temple,' she briefly wondered.  
  
Puzzled, she picked up a bulky white envelope and opened it. Inside laid the glowing imperium silver crystal. That wasn't what freaked her out though. She stared at what else was laying on the ground before facing everybody again. There, on the floor, was a pair of black crystal earrings and a single red rose with its pedals picked off and strategically placed around the stem...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and PLEASE RATE THE OVERALL STORY! 10 being the best. 1 being the worst. 


End file.
